


She Said to Sit

by Graymalkin



Category: No Fandom
Genre: ABDL, Desperation, F/M, Forced diapering, Male Desperation, Omorashi, Omutsu, Pee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 10:08:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4217592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graymalkin/pseuds/Graymalkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A clean-obsessed woman lets her boyfriend use her toilet on the condition he sits to pee, and punishes him when he disobeys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Said to Sit

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble I wrote for FawnyABDL on Tumblr.

It's my first overnight at my girlfriend's. Not 100% fun. I knew she was a clean freak but this is scary. 

I went to the bathroom. She said to sit. I stood. She found a yellow drop. I lost toilet privileges.

She presented me a pack of adult diapers, wipes, and baby powder. Why did she have all this ready? She said I either keep her place clean or I find a ride home. I'm still here.

I'd betrayed her trust so she had to stand there and watch to make sure I washed up and brushed my teeth properly. 

Once she considered me clean enough to kiss we got along better. When we cuddled under the covers I felt so great I forgot about the weird rules and the extra padding in my pants. I remembered why I put up with this girl. She truly is sweet, warm, and caring when she's not being a creepy psycho. I fell asleep perfectly content. 

That was two hours ago. I just got up to sneak a pee. She woke up. I pretended I couldn't sleep and wanted to play with my phone. 

I'm typing my situation. I'm trying to think of a way out. I'm keeping my legs crossed. I really don't want to use this diaper.


End file.
